


3

by parasitic



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, POV Solas, Spoilers, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world still a mystery to me, in a sense. It felt surreal, unreal. It felt wrong. A cruel joke. Was this really what I had wanted? I had fought for this, why was I not glad?</p><p> </p><p>_<br/>At Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

_ It had always amused me how people clung to the idea of miracles when the events were merely a coincidence, a chance, a possibility. Referring to the prisoner as the Herald of Andraste, nonsense. Those people clung to their ideals, their false hope. To the idea of their holiness. Their dearly maker, who had orchestrated this entire charade up, if only they had known that they had confided in and fought alongside the real culprit. I gazed into the glances of those villagers, I saw suffering and pain where hope masked it. But for a brief moment I saw that the same hope they clung to helped them endure one more day. _

_ I often stood outside that cabin, contemplating what I was doing and why it had gone wrong. I looked out at the snowy horizon and tried to bring myself to understand this world. It had been quite some time that I had spent time outside of the Fade. I went to the tavern often, if only to sit at a corner and eavesdrop on conversation. I would often notice Flissa jotting down useful information for Leliana. I began to learn the mannerisms of few of the tavern’s regulars, noting that most of them went in to gossip about each other. I kept quiet and pretended to read notes or a book, I kept to my studies but I knew Flissa had become suspicious at some point as she had started to look over in my direction.  _

_ The weather in Haven did not keep me from walking around. I visited the lake, which had frozen solid due to the temperature. I sensed the memories surrounding it as I closed my eyes and felt the familiar feeling of the Fade envelope me. I saw a young boy running up close to the edge, the lake shimmering a bright, crystallized blue as he looked down at his reflection. He knelt down in front of it and cried, I felt his sorrow as I began to notice the breast of his satin blue coat become blotted with crimson. I saw the terror in his eyes as he clutched at it trying to scrape it off, but it just spread onto his hand. Drips of blood now covered the snow where he had once knelt. I had sensed his fear as another young man approached him and held his hand in his. There was an exchange of words, inaudible. _

_I stood by the lake often. Wide-eyed as I surveyed the vastness of it. This world still a mystery to me, in a sense. It felt surreal, unreal. It felt wrong. A cruel joke. Was this really what I had wanted? I had fought for this, why was I not glad?_  
  
                                                                                     

 


End file.
